havoc_gamifandomcom-20200214-history
CT-0404
"You sicken me, you blasted brother killer!" - CT-8025 "Flint" to CT-0404 upon his recovery. CT-0404, also known as "Oh-Four" or "Anon" was a hardened veteran and brief Captain of the 2nd Airborne Company's Kebii’tra squad in the galactic conflict known as The Clone Wars. He served in the GRA from The Battle of Geonosis all the way up to Order 66 - seeing the best and the worst that the galaxy has to offer. His squad was known to take the least gratifying missions available to them before he took the short-lived position of Captain in the Battle of Utapau. Infamous for his distrust of the Jedi and their ways, along with his belief that normal commanders (in contrast to Jedi) were a much better way to go as they did not dabble in religious conflicts and instead focused on the mission. CT-0404 never held any spectacular positions within the GRA, only spoke with two Jedi in his entire life time, and held what is considered the worst luck in the 2nd Company. Though this can be debated upon in his recent escapades. His first squad notoriously being wiped out in the Battle of Geonosis nearly down to the last man, and his second squad suffering high casualties in the Battle of Christophsis before his induction into the 2nd Airborne Company. And twice more, not only in the Battle of Coroscant Kebii’tra where squad suffered grievous losses due to the incompetence of their commanders. But in one of the most vuglar losses the Republic ever felt, the Battle of Sarrish. And finally Kebii’tra squad's ultimate destruction in the Battle of Utapau. In his tenure in the GRA, CT-0404 remained in the 7th Sky Corps within two more subdivisions of said Sky Corps. The 212th Attack Battalion, and the 2nd Airborne Company. His attitude towards others and lack of jovial social skills like the rest of his brothers earned him the reputation of a self-made pariah. While he did not speak much, a notable quote of his during the Second Battle of Geonosis follows as. "Well, this went better than the first one" a casual statement about his squads horrifying losses in the first Battle of Geonosis. Early Life "Come on, Square - why the long face?" - CR-7913 "Lines" to CR-0404 following a failed Citadel run. Born like all of his brothers in the gestation tubes of the ocean-world of Kamino, CT-0404 first showed a certain disambiguation to his fellow brothers during his time in a Cadet Squad. He was quiet, spoke in short sentences, and generally did not take the leadership spotlight in any situation. Earning him his first nickname “Square” for his rigidness to the rules and general social awkwardness when speaking with others. Besides this start and CT-0404 never recognizing his nickname as he never liked them to begin with, his squad, known as 'Monolith' passed training. And after which he was assigned to the 212th Attack Battalion with the rest of Monolith - lead by Jedi General Kenobi, they found themselves in the front lines of one of the bloodiest battles of the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis The kickoff for the Clone Wars, the Battle of Geonosis was as bloody as it was grueling for all those who took part. To say that many clones died upon the red sands of that bug-infested world would be quite the understatement. The red sands of Geonosis whirled around the boots of CT-0404 as he charged forward against the Battle Droid legions. LAAT gunships roared over his head and AT-TE’s stomped over rocks and dead droids. His own squad, like many of the clone troopers there were front line troopers - meat into the robotic grinder. CT-0404's squad did not accomplish great feats of bravery, take objectives against all odds, or performed any acts of grandeur. They merely shot at the droids and the droids shot at them, and eventually they were overwhelmed by said droids. The first casualty of war was in fact, not truth, but clones - and it was CT-0404's squad that felt the losses. Each hoard of droids seemed to be replaced as quickly as he killed them, and soon CT-0404 along with the rest of his squad (specifically, what remained of it) were called into full retreat. Dodging blaster fire and artillery to make it back to one of the few remaining LAAT's before departing the world for the time being. This was the first event that was forever burned into the minds of every clone that took part - and would remain a great black mark on the Republics dismal history. Battle of Teth Partaking in the short-lived battle on Teth where Jedi General Anakin Skywalker attempted to reclaim a Hutt's son for political purposes CT-0404 found himself on one of the five LAAT gunships that was soon ordered by their commander, CC-2224 to take off for the monastery that was besieged by droids. The last of Torrent Company was down there and they were to reinforce the remainders and hold the position for as long as need be. The doors of the LAAT kicked open and the squads on the LAAT's spilled out - moping up the rest of the droids and quickly setting up on the monastery they were sent to hold. CT-0404 spent more time on Teth then was originally planned as the new and temporary Clone Garrison established there was subject to regular droid skirmishes and attacks. This small "break" in the action of the escalating Clone Wars provided CT-0404 with a small amount of time for introspection and cloud-watching. It was mundane as a Jedi's lecture on the finer points of republic etiquette, and he soon found himself abhorring the peace and quiet - even though he did not show it like the rest of his brothers. In fact, one would go so far as to say that CT-0404 hated it the most out of all of them, but found it inappropriate to complain about his current situation. However this would not last long (much to his thanks) and CT-0404 was soon shipped to the planet he was originally supposed to be headed for, the crumbling world of Christophsis. Battle of Christophsis Trench warfare had never been this much fun. Though for CT-0404 fun was a relative term. It shattered the monotony of Teth and put the pieces back together with weeks of attack and defense ploys. The crashing waves of droids breaking over their hardened defense as the Jedi played a pivotal roll in their defense. Moral was decently high for the time being, with a few decently strange events such as AT-TE's blowing up for no reason and Base Commanders running everywhere. But aside from that it was 'normal' to a degree. It was here where he once more felt the flames of war lick his heels. And where CT-0404 soon was a firm believer in the universal judgement known as karma. The force was bullshit, in his opinion - but karma was all-encompassing, it decided your luck and your fate. Once when he managed to kill a platoon of battle droids with his last remaining squad member - Karma was there. And when he was inducted into the 2nd Airborne Company - Karma was there. He believed in it silently, and his actions were made to effect the balance of Karma. There was not much left for him on the ruined city of glass when he left in an LAAT - he had other things to worry about now. Battle of Ryloth One for the record books, in CT-0404's bland opinion. During the first planet fall the Acclamator-Class Assault Ship he was on took a direct hit to it's clone-barracks. Creating a rather large hole where the Clones should be - with air pressure slamming Clones to the wall CT-0404 made his way to his new squad (Kebii’tra squad) climbed into their LAAT with all haste and made their way from the Acclamtor which was quickly loosing altitude by the minute. Kebii’tra squad was supposed to drop on-target to assist local garrisons with hit-and-run tactics along with preparing for the main invasion. Unfortunately, because of their hasty leave from the Acclamator their LAAT found it's way into the path of Triple-A guns. And a few seconds later the pilot yelled at them to brace before their gunship spiraled out of control - hitting the ground with a roaring crash as CT-0404 lost consciousness. And it was there that he thought he had met his end. It was not to be, for the Clone. As soon enough he found himself staring at a blindingly white ceiling - with a groan and a wince he turned his head to see the most beautiful Twi'lek in the galaxy. Her skin was the color of blood, a color CT-0404 had seen so often that he recognized it instantly. Her face was shrouded with black Twi'Lek lines that enshrined her eyes, trailed over her forward and twisted down her Lekku. Her eyes were a deep purple and he faintly heard her voice shouting something about "loosing him" - he had to remind him to breath just looking at her. And then he was out like a light. When he woke up, CT-0404 was staring right into the red Twi'Leks soft features. He could get lost just staring at her eyes, but quickly snapped out of his playground-emotions long enough to ask her what had happened. According to the Most Beautiful Twi'Lek in the Galaxy - he had suffered a major concussion, broken three bones, shattered his femur, nearly punctured a lung and almost had an aneurysm. CT-0404 was on a Medical station and his squad had already been sent ahead of them - when he managed to tear his eyes away from her long enough to recover his voice he asked what had happened on Ryloth. Apparently, he had missed, the, entire, battle. Second Battle of Geonosis Sad to say goodbye to the love of his short life (who's name he never even got and was apparently a doctor) CT-0404 and the rest Kebii’tra squad (who suffered not casualties because of the landing, just a stab at their pride) prepared for their finest hour. It was where the Clones first felt the sting of war, and where he would return once more to claim what had been lost - honor. And Droid Factories. Making planetfall in a much more spectacular fashion than Ryloth - They took the hardball jobs, AA positions, enemy entrenchments, and forward outpost destruction. They dropped all day and night, again and again - their bodies pushed to the limit as each objective fell. They did not play a large role in the battle, focusing on supporting the larger forces - but their support role, battle tactics, and constant pressure and insistence on lightning-fast attacks saved the lives of countless clones who would have otherwise had to push through the fortified areas they attacked, or been shot down by the AA guns they destroyed. It was hard, men were lost, but in the end Kebii’tra’s actions payed off with the final victory over Geonosis - a far cry from when CT-0404 had first fought on the world. To say that the men of Kebii’tra squad celebrated that night was a gross understatement - how they managed to survive drinking that much alcohol still remains a medical mystery to this day. In fact, the only thing that CT-0404 remembers from the night following the victory on Geonosis was a hangover that could kill a Rancor, and at least five different women next to him, and two clones. For memories sake, CT-0404 made his best effort not to ask what happened that night. Battle of Kamino This one hit home, literally. CT-0404 had been basking in the glow of the Second Battle of Geonosis when Kebii’tra squad got the call that their home was under attack. All else fell to the sides for CT-0404 as he was whisked away from his temporary leave to take part in the defense of Tipoca City - where he was created. They would not drop in this weather and instead opted a quiet landing on an auxiliary pad - with Kebii’tra squad making their way through the hoards of droids and giant Separatist walkers CT-0404 found himself on a walkway that was about to be speared by the walkers. Only able to draw his DC-15S before the icy air of Kamino filled the walkway, which was then followed by Super Battle Droids. He managed to toss a Thermal Detonator towards the advancing ground but soon was on the retreat - he was only one clone against two insertion squads of droids. CT-0404 snaked through tunnels, joined up with squads that were holding the advance and made their counter-push to the droid invaders. With his own squad being split up to assist the defenders, CT-0404 fought with strangers that day. But then again, he also fought with his brothers - as they were one and the same. It was another one of those long days for CT-0404, the battles raged in corridors as commanders screamed through the radio for reinforcements and troop updates. Doing his best to respond to all of them without getting blasted into dust, CT-0404 heard disturbing reports of Clone Cadets being gunned down. But this was something that was expected, and while it tore at his heartstrings he had his orders - and for CT-0404 orders came above all else, even his own feelings. This would change later in his career, drastically so. Battle of Sarrish To say that you survived the Battle of Sarrish is a rare thing indeed. So rare in fact that CT-0404 prefers to keep the memory in a place so far in the back of his mind he has nearly forgotten it all together. It was this singular battle which gave CT-0404 Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - but all things considered it was a trade-off any clone would have made in his position. Kebii’tra squad was recovering from their last ordeal and had been mostly put off save for CT-0404 and their second-sergeant CE-9346 who was off on an attache to Coruscant. Leaving only CT-0404 when he got the call to mobilize for Sarrish. He would be placed in another paratrooper squad as their plus one for the campaign and CT-0404 soon arrived in orbit over the fateful planet. The first sign of trouble was when the blast-doors opened and both of their engines were on fire. The acting captain ordered them to jump - and as CT-0404 activated his winged jetpack he saw the LAAT burst into a fireball before careening down to the surface of the planet. This time he was glad he wasn't on the gunship - and while his temporary squad sped down to the ground he noticed a few select things. The first was that Artillery Crews were making mincemeat of the gunships. And decided that once they landed they would make headway towards the guns to clear it out - however - once they had landed CT-0404 found that droids had encircled their position and soon found himself in a fight for his life against increasing odds. It lasted longer than CT-0404 had originally thought. Once his squad had gotten out of the trap set by the droids - and began pushing in to enemy territory, they revived reports of the guns being destroyed and that things were looking up for the invasion. How wrong they were. Bodies of his brothers coated the ground like shrubbery, clone helmets decorated rocks like barnacles and the discarded DC-15A blasters seemed to pile on forever. CT-0404 walked, limping through the sea of dead brothers - a DC-15S limply gripped in his hand. His head was listless and weak only able to stare down at the ground as he walked - so many dead - an image he would try his best to bury in his mind. He was barely able to escape the planet alive after his temporary paratrooper squad had been routed - and he never saw them again after falling in the jungle. This changed him, it made him quiet, reserved, and even more so socially detached then he had been before. A drastic personality change, if there ever was one. Battle of Coruscant Battle of Utapau Order 66 TBA The Great Galactic War TBA Equipment TBA Training TBA Characteristics TBA Personality and Traits TBA Appearances TBA Behind the Scenes TBACategory: Individuals Individual preload tutorial Category:Characters Category:Player Characters